Suspension magnets are placed over conveyor belts to remove iron from material passing by the magnets due to movement of the belt.
The magnets have included electromagnets as well as permanent magnets such as ferrite and rare earth permanent magnets.
In the case of electromagnets, disadvantages include limited depth of magnetic field and dangers associated with the device needing to be electrified.
Disadvantages in respect of the permanent magnets include difficulty in removing material collected.
A further disadvantage of the above discussed suspension magnets is that they can cause damage to the belt. The collected material can become “sandwiched” between the suspension magnet and the belt which results in the cutting or piercing of the belt.